


致命點

by minifishbones



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minifishbones/pseuds/minifishbones
Summary: R18向雖然文中完全沒有被提到關於外貌，但是邊寫邊腦補長髮Flo薩版本





	致命點

　　所有人，真正意義上的所有人，都知道Mozart的耳朵是他身上的致命傷，畢竟這位天才的敏銳耳朵可是聞名全歐洲。  
　　每當有人搭上Mozart的肩膀，湊過去與他講些小秘密的時候，Mozart常常會忍不住縮起肩膀躲開，無奈地笑著跟對方解釋說他的耳朵太敏感了，一個太近忍不住就想閃避，這種時候對方也能明瞭地調笑表示理解：天才敏感的耳朵是他的弱點早已經不是什麼秘密。  
　　所有人都這麼認為。

　　那是一個尋常的下午，Salieri抱著新寫的樂譜來到Mozart的房間外準備討論全新歌劇的序曲。  
　　走進房間的時候，他毫不意外地發現Mozart又因為源源不絕地靈感忙著譜曲，好一些樂譜沒有適當的堆放結果滑了滿地都是。Salieri小心翼翼地想避開這些珍貴的譜，但是散落在地上的數量實在太多了，他一個不注意踩上一份特別不起眼的樂譜，讓他筆直地朝著Mozart的背後摔過去。  
　　兩個人倒在地板上，Salieri反應極快的爬起來想確認兩人是否無礙，卻發現Mozart滿臉通紅地抿著嘴縮成一團。  
　　一開始他以為Mozart被撞傷了，急急忙忙地撥開Mozart後頸的頭髮想確認傷勢，然而手才貼上後頸，Mozart便呻吟出聲。  
　　那不是受傷後會有的呻吟，反而……像是動情的聲音。  
　　Salieri當場愣住，連手都沒移開地黏在Mozart的頸項上，直到Mozart的呼吸聲越來越沈重，斷斷續續地用著氣音請求Salieri移開他的手，這時他才猛然驚醒，趕緊從Mozart身上爬起來，給Mozart一點空間。  
　　Salieri覺得他似乎知道了什麼他不應該知曉的秘密。

　　那一天下午的意外後他慌亂到接近無禮地向Mozart告辭，但他想Mozart應該也沒有空閒搭理他的失禮：臨走之前Mozart似乎還在地上喘息。  
　　Salieri仔細地觀察Mozart，留心他所有的動作，與人的互動。  
　　Mozart不是每一次的都會閃躲與他人交頭接耳的悄悄話，相反的，偶爾他還會主動附耳湊上去聆聽，但唯獨只在有人搭著他的肩觸碰到他的衣領，在他身側或身後，湊到他的腦袋旁說話或張望時，他才會轉身到另一邊拉開彼此之間的距離。  
　　至此，Salieri基本上可以確信一件事，一件又如此明顯卻在過去未曾發現過的事實。

　　夜晚敲門，在Mozart隨意的請進下Salieri無聲地滑進房間，Mozart仍舊在寫譜，這一個晚上與那一天的下午幾乎別無二樣，唯一不同的只有Salieri，以及Salieri的計畫。

　　Mozart並不在意來者是誰有何目的，他沒空搭任何人，現在正在興頭上！他正興奮地在譜紙上動作流暢地畫下一個又一個音符，他的腦袋被音符填滿，幾乎沒有什麼多餘的空閒讓他關注除了音樂以外的事物，羽毛筆尖上的墨水幾乎都要跟不上他的手與腦袋，當他再一次地把羽毛筆浸在墨水瓶的瞬間，他感覺到後頸上被濕潤柔軟的事物舔上。  
　　咖噹地一聲，墨水瓶幾乎被Mozart嚇得顫抖的手翻倒，但早料到如此反應的Salieri一手抓住了Mozart握持羽毛筆的手，另一手則是穿過Mozart的腋下，扣緊Mozart的下巴固定住，將Mozart穩穩地架在懷中。  
　　Mozart氣息不穩，無聲嘶啞地尖叫在喉嚨中被擠兌成氣音，他的後頸被持續地舔咬著，全身都因此發顫，他的眼眶被刺激到發紅發燙，但是背後的攻擊完全沒有停止的趨勢。Mozart手上的羽毛筆被拿走，安穩地插回了筆座上，發抖的手被牽回與身體一同被背後的襲擊者抱住，Mozart毫無反抗能力。  
　　等到過了不知道多久──起碼Mozart覺得他過完一生了──在Mozart終於無力再顫抖的時候，他被轉過來，這時才真正確定那一位襲擊者的身分：Salieri。

　　還能是誰？除了Salieri以外，這個世界上還能有誰知道Mozart的真正弱點？

　　一切計畫的執行者吻上了Mozart潮濕的面龐，這時候Mozart才發現他不知道什麼時候哭得滿臉都是。他被Salieri拉起來，往琴房旁的休息躺椅上帶去。  
　　Salieri扣住他無力的腰，慢條斯理地與他接吻，將Mozart的馬甲釦子一顆一顆解開，並且在最後刻意地擦過Mozart潮濕的褲頭，Mozart已經射了，在他的致命傷被狠狠地啃咬舔弄的時候，毫無撫慰地狀況下他讓精液打溼褲襠。  
　　Salieri有意無意地用手摩娑那塊濕黏的布料，最後他解開那塊束縛，將手探進去並揉捏了一把Mozart剛高潮完的疲軟陰莖，讓精液沾滿手，Salieri瞧了瞧手上濁白的液體，試探性地舔一下，而後又全抹到Mozart的唇邊，他並沒有讓Mozart硬吃下去，但是他的意圖也夠明顯了，Mozart伸出舌頭把嘴唇上的精液給舔乾淨，成功獲得Salieri讚賞地親吻。  
　　單純的親吻Mozart還是擅長且歡迎地，前提是單純的親吻，但Salieri顯然並不想讓一切這麼簡單：他又再度攻擊Mozart的後頸，用著沾滿精液的那隻手，富有技巧的揉捏著Mozart最無力的弱點，這一次Mozart直接在接吻中發出一聲崩潰的泣音，呻吟、舌頭與快感聯合Salieri糊弄Mozart的腦袋，讓Mozart的腦袋一片混沌，只剩下Salieri的存在如此清晰。

　　一吻結束，Mozart本應疲軟的陰莖不知何時再度興奮地吐露著透明液體。  
　　Mozart渾身濕透也紅透了，汗水打濕他的襯衫，本應質地舒服的衣衫此時緊貼著Mozart的身體，牽動並磨擦他此時沒有一處不敏感的皮膚，讓Mozart幾乎都要認定他的衣服也聯合Salieri一起挑逗他。  
　　最敏感的地方被人狠狠地玩弄讓他的身體幾近崩潰，一如Mozart模糊的意識。  
　　「Mozart？」踏入房間之後這是Salieri第一次出聲，被徹底蹂躪一番的Mozart幾乎都以為是他的錯覺。  
　　Salieri親吻Mozart的眼皮，像是在確認Mozart的狀況，因為Mozart看起來整個人都陷入恍惚中。Mozart沒有回答，但是他仍舊把視線轉移到Salieri身上，讓Salieri得以確認Mozart的靈魂仍舊留在他的身體裡，儘管他看上去魂不守舍。

　　彷彿聽到一聲嘆息，Mozart不能確定。  
　　他被Salieri從躺椅上拉起來倚靠在後者的懷裡，Salieri的懷抱就像Mozart的身體一樣，熱得發燙。  
　　Mozart無力的手被Salieri牽在手上，從指尖到掌心仔仔細細地親吻一輪，像是在親吻世界上最尊貴而完美的事物一樣，接著Salieri又把他的臉抬起來，從額頭到下巴親吻他的臉龐，像是把Mozart滿臉的淚水與汗水吻去一般。  
　　Mozart在此時意識終於稍微回攏，但是依舊虛脫無力，他乖巧地閉上眼讓Salieri溫柔的親吻他的眼皮，隨後聽話地讓臉埋進了Salieri散發熱氣的肩膀上，他甚至有些撒嬌地蹭了一下Salieri，這次莫札很肯定Salieri一定有頓住。  
　　細密的親吻來到耳邊與頭髮上，Mozart又忍不住哼哼地呻吟，他的耳朵確實敏感而禁不起逗弄，這點千真萬確。他感覺得到Salieri的手從腰跨上來到Mozart的陰莖，配合親吻撸動他的慾望，讓Mozart原本輕巧地呻吟愈來愈放肆。  
　　本來就被刺激得快到頂點的陰莖愈來愈硬，Mozart就快攀上頂端，在他肆無忌憚地呻吟中Salieri突然低頭，發狠地咬上了Mozart的後頸。  
　　Mozart徹底失去意識。

-END-


End file.
